betrayal leads to strength
by devil-reapess
Summary: kagome and shippo are kicked out of the inutachi, inuyasha, sango and miroku telling them they are weak, allowing kikyo to replace kagome. The four tell shippo and kagome to go to the future and wait there for inuyasha to collect the last jewel shards. Deciding they don't want to be weak the two decide to seal the well and leave to travel on their own. rating T at least.
1. prologue

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha, i do own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

_Prologue: the betrayal and the beginning of a journey._

The inutachi was in the middle of a battle against one of naraku's detachments, hakudoshi, on the corner of the battle field was a young girl wearing a strange green kimono, wielding bow and arrow with a demon fox kit on her shoulder, a pink light engulfed the tip of the arrow before she released it towards their opponent, a small white haired boy on top of a white demon horse with orange manes and flames on his feet allowing it flight, the white haired boy was hakudoshi and the horse was entei.

Not far from the girl and fox there was a monk, he was preparing some ofuda because there were saimyosho surrounding hakudoshi, preventing the monk to use his wind tunnel, in the sky along with entei and hakudoshi there were a female demon slayer and a nekomata, the slayer holding a large boomerang, preparing to throw it at their enemy. Underneath the two was an inu hanyo wielding a large fang shaped sword, attacking the enemy brashly.

The arrow fired by the girl barely hit, but did not cause much damage but enough to make their opponent retreat. "come back here you coward!" the inu hanyo roared, otherwise not making a move to stop the retreating figure. Slumping to the ground, the girl says "let's just set up camp, inuyasha." placing her bow and quiver on the ground along with her yellow backpack, exhaustion showing in her sapphire blue eyes.

"shut up wench, it's your fault he got away!" inuyasha snarls angrily at the girl, tears coming to her eyes as she apologizes.

"don't bother apologizing kagome! If you were stronger like kikyo you might actually be useful! All your good at is being a shard detector! I say you and that weak brat go home and let kikyo take your places, she is stronger than the both of you combined!" inuyasha yells making kagome and the fox kit gasp in horror at his words, looking at their friends for help only to see that the demon slayer and monk looking at them with cold eyes while the nekomata looks at inuyasha with shock.

"we agree, if it were lady kikyo with us we would have long defeated naraku." the monk says and the slayer nods saying "it would be better if you and shippo leave." both having cold voices. "M-miroku? S-sango?" kagome asks in horror as the two glare at her and shippo. "i'm going to go and find kikyo. Wench you and the runt will go back through the well and protect the jewel as well as you can because once we got the rest of the jewel i'll come and take you shards." inuyasha says before leaving.

"kirara take them to the well and protect the jewel shards." sango says and the nekomata transforms before walking towards kagome and shippo, looking at them with sad eyes as she lets the nearly sixteen year old and fox kit mount her before she takes off. Arriving at the well the three say good bye before kirara leaves.

"i can't believe them... I thought they were our friends..." kagome says allowing her tears to shed. "mama, please don't cry..." shippo says, his own tears welling up in his eyes. "you're right... they don't deserve our tears... we should get stronger and prove ourselves..." kagome says and shippo nods agreeing. "let's go say good bye to my family before coming back here." kagome says picking shippo up and jumping into the well, a blue light surrounding them and sending them to the future.

They arrived and climbed put of the well, heading towards the house, yelling out for her family upon entering. "oh, kagome, thank god, I thought you wouldn't be back in time for your birthday." kun-loon, kagome's mother, said with a smile on her face. "mom... about that... this will be the last time I come to the future... inuyasha and everyone kicked us out of the group and called us weak... we want to prove them wrong... so were going back to past and staying there... forever." kagome says closing her eyes at her mother's shocked gasp.

"i-i... I understand." her mother says and walks to her room picking up a box before coming back. "i wanted to give you this for your birthday... but I suppose it won't hurt giving it to you sooner." kun-loon says handing kagome the box who opens it and looks inside with a bewildered expression. "t-these...?" she says startled looking at the contents of the box.

Inside there were a couple of kimono, fighting kimono, hakama, haori and an Indian dress, but what surprised her the most were the two sai, bladed fan and long naginata with a jagged blade. In total there were three kimono, two fighting kimono and three pairs of hakama and haori.

The first kimono was solid black with long bell sleeves and a midnight blue obi. The second kimono started as cerulean blue and faded into blood red, which became solid after the obi which was also blood red, the kimono had a light blue under kimono. And the third kimono was black with blood red sakura petals starting her right shoulder down to her right ankle, the obi was solid black, the under kimono was blood red, it's sleeves going past the outer kimono's covering her hands, on the back of the outer kimono was a picture of the shikon no tama.

One of the fighting kimono was chinese and the other japanese. The chinese one was a sleeveless chinese dress going down to her ankles with splits starting at her waist on both sides, the dress itself was silver with patterns of black and red roses on it, on the back was a picture of the shikon jewel, it had tight black pants and black chinese shoes with it. The japanese kimono was midnight blue, the sleeves were tight starting her elbows to her wrists and have silver sakura petals on them, on each side starting her thighs were slits, like with the chinese one, silver sakura petals are around the bottom, the obi is silver, it also had the shikon jewel on the back and the pants and shoes from the chinese dress were to be used with this one too.

The first pair of hakama and haori were black with silver sakura petals on the right sleeve and pant leg. The second pair were those a miko wore but the top was silver and the pants different shades of cerulean blue. The third pair had black hakama with a small picture of the shikon jewel on bottom left pant leg while the haori was both silver and midnight blue, left side silver and right side blue, another picture of the shikon on it's back, but this time the jewel was surrounded by blood red petals.

And lastly the Indian dress, otherwise known as a sari, was black with silver designs, it was accompanied by black shoes with silver designs.

The two sai were simple, the hilts black and blades silver, the bladed fan was black and silver with blood red kanji saying 'protector of the jewel' some gems lining the blades. The naginata was spear like and around kagome's height if not a bit taller, the shaft was black and wrapped with cerulean and midnight blue cloths, the tips of the cloths looked like they were tipped into red blood, the blade of the naginata was jagged and silver in colour, carved into the blade were the kanji of 'protector' and 'purity', there were two golden rings in the blade just above where it connects with the shaft.

"i...i don't know what to say... thanks mom." kagome says smiling lightly as she strokes the clothes.

"i also have a little something for shippo." her mother says giving them a smaller box, in that box were two pairs of hakama and haori, two kimono, a small katana and books on how to use their weapons. One of the hakama was red with an orange haori, the other hakama was black with some fox fire on the legs and haori was silver having fox fire on the sleeves. One of the kimono was red and had orange foxes on it, the obi was green also with foxes. The other kimono was navy green and had a light orange inner kimono, the outer kimono had a single red fox on the back with fox fire surrounding it, the obi was darkish blue.

And lastly the katana was normal, it had an orange hilt and silver blade, the sheath was black with foxes on it.

After thanking her mother some more kagome found a small black bag where she could keep their clothes and books in and wore the miko robes she got, attaching her sai to a black belt she put on, the fan she placed in her bag, the naginata she wrapped in bandages and it some how ended up looking like a staff, attached too her back, the backpack was one which wrapped around her waist. Shippo wore his usual clothes and attached the sword to his hip. "hey shippo how well can you cast an illusion?" kagome asked and shippo replied "one good enough that neither inu-baka or miroku could see through it!" his smile dimming when he says their names.

"i would like you to give yourself an illusion so you look like me when we go into any villages, I don't want inuyasha or anyone hearing about us." kagome says, flinching when she says his name, shippo nodded and tried it, once the illusion was up he had human feet and ears, no fangs, claws or tail, his hair was black and his eyes a sapphire blue like kagome's, after getting an applause he dropped the illusion.

"mom! We're leaving!" kagome says, saying good bye to her family, before jumping in the well with shippo, once out of the well, kagome sealed it temporarily and put a seal on the jewel shards to mask their presence, but not before taking two small shards out, she put small barriers around the two, one of them she put into her right wrist and let her flesh heal around it in order to hide it and did the same for shippo, the small barrier would prevent either shard from being noticed, or let the shards be tainted, the shards were only in their skin for it's protection.

After a pause they went of into the opposite direction of the village, soon finding a cave where they set up for the night, they exchanged a meaningful look before falling asleep snuggled together, hidden deeply in the cave in safety. The looked they had exchanged had told them both that they knew what they were doing and that their journey to strength had begun.

* * *

translations:  
ofuda: the pieces of paper miroku uses.  
saimyosho: naraku's hell wasps.  
nekomata: cat demon.  
inu: dog.  
hanyo: half-demon.  
hakama and haori: japanese pants and shirts.  
kimono: japanese dresses.  
naginata: glaive.  
obi: kimono belt.  
baka: idiot.


	2. Chapter 1

disclaimer: don't own inuyasha.

* * *

_Chapter 1: The beginning of strength is training._

Kagome and Shippo had just eaten breakfast when Kagome took out the books on how to use their weapons and they started reading them and practising the forms, after they finished they decided to travel while jogging, to strengthen stamina, at night Kagome practised her miko powers and Shippo his youki. That was what they did for the first two weeks, they started practising with their weapons starting the third week, a month had soon passed and they hadn't come across anyone, except for one or two demons.

A month had passed since they left the group and Kagome was thinking of going into a village with Shippo to get some food and maybe more clothes. Standing up she said "Shippo, were going to the village not far away from here, get dressed and put up your illusion." Shippo nodded and the two got their clothes.

Kagome dressed as a male and put her hair in a low pony tail, she was wearing her black hakama and haori with silver petals, she looked like a male monk with the 'staff', which was her naginata wrapped in bandages, on her back. Shippo's illusion gave him longer hair and he looked more female, his hair was black and his eyes blue like Kagome's. He was wearing his red kimono with foxes and a green obi.

The two had decided to cross dress to make it less possible to be found, they would alternate genders if need be, but that would be it.

Walking towards the village Shippo and Kagome talked a bit, once they reached it the two went towards the market, buying some food and arrows, just as they were about to leave they heard screams of fear, and people started yelling about a demon. Exchanging a glance the two ran towards where the demon was, Kagome had her naginata in her hands, it was still wrapped in bandages but she had her mikoki running through it.

"stay there Kanmuriko." Kagome told Shippo, using his female persona's name. "hai, Jiyūtori-otosan." he replied using her male persona's name.

Smiling slightly Kagome lifts up her naginata in front of her and slashes it to the side before speeding off towards the demon, once she reaches it she holds it at the demons neck. "what do you want with this village?" she asks and the demon stares at her for awhile before trying to slash at her, put she quickly decapitates him with her staff/naginata, his body turning to dust.

"t-thank you kind monk, how can we repay you?" someone in the village asks as Shippo walks up to her and she replaces her staff on her back. "I have no need for payment, be safe." she says and starts walking out of the village. "wait! May we know your name!" a young girl asks and without turning back Kagome says "my name is Jiyūtori, do well to remember it." her and Shippo soon disappear from sight.

Once they reach their cave Shippo bursts out laughing. "mama, you were great!" he says, he had been trying very hard not to burst out laughing during her last line.

"thanks Shippo, now let's get back to training." she says and Shippo nods before going off to change and get his katana.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and his group were heading the opposite direction of Kagome, since she was in the western lands, which they avoided. The group had heard rumours of a powerful monk and a small girl roaming the lands with the names of Jiyutori and Kanmuriko but weren't that interested until they heard the two possessed jewel shards, but they didn't go after them since they were hard to track and the group had gotten news of naraku and were heading towards where.

The group was silent as they travelled, non but the nekomata seemed perturbed by the two missing members. "Kikyo, do you sense any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked and Kikyo nodded saying, "yes, there is one not far from here." the undead priestess said and they started running towards the location, only to come across Sesshomaru standing off against the demon with the shard, only a second later the demon was dead and the shard lying harmlessly on the grass and Sesshomaru started leaving.

Ignoring the powerful demon for the moment Kikyo went to get the shard and purify it, she then placed it on the rest of the jewel she had, no one had noticed that with her the shards weren't as pure as with Kagome.

"what are you doing here Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growls out as Kikyo comes back to his side and notices Rin, Sesshomaru's ward. "what are you doing with this demon, girl?" Kikyo asks Rin who looks at he oddly. "Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin and Rin is now staying with him!" the young girl says happily, clutching onto said demon's pant leg. "let's go, Rin." he says and she jumps onto Sesshomaru's dragon, ah-un, and the two leave by air. "Sesshomaru-sama do you know why lady Kagome or Shippo-kun weren't there?" Rin asked slightly upset not to see some of her favourite people. During the time she had spent with Sesshomaru she had been saved by Kagome some times and had played with both her and Shippo once or twice. Giving the small child a glance he didn't respond and Rin took that as a negative.

Looking down at the fast moving ground beneath them Rin smiled and giggled as they passed birds and villages. Looking at the smiling girl from the corner of his eye Sesshomaru turned his sight back in front of him. They had also heard rumours of the power full monk in his lands, the place Inuyasha and his group always avoided, Sesshomaru was slightly curious and wanted to make sure said monk wasn't a threat to his lands, thus they were heading in the monk's general direction, they would arrive before night time.

Kagome and Shippo were travelling and had soon found a cave. Kagome had sensed a demon coming their way and had Shippo put up his female illusion because she believed the demon was seeking out her male persona, so currently they had set up camp in their cave and started cooking, for them and the company they would soon have, after only half an hour the demon was already at the cave. "to what do we owe the honour lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, both her and Shippo bowing in respect.

"are you the monk Jiyutori?" he asked and Kagome said "that would be me." Sesshomaru eyes narrowed as he looked at the two, he then noticed something odd about the girl and soon managed to see through the illusion.

"the miko's kit." he said and Shippo dropped the illusion with a pout, making Kagome giggle. "Shippo, dear, we both know we wouldn't be able to hide long from him." Kagome said and Sesshomaru actually was surprised when his ward ran forwards yelling out "lady Kagome" hugging the monk, or should I say miko.

"what is the meaning of this miko?" Sesshomaru asked as the group of three before him started a meal. Sighing slightly Kagome told him of their situation and he wasn't all that surprised, the hanyo was stupid and it wasn't that surprising that the monk and slayer were blinded by the power the jewel offered. Standing up he voiced his thoughts exactly. "the half breed is a fool and the humans were naturally tempted by the jewel's power." he said before heading towards the cave's exit. "my ward will stay here the night, this Sesshomaru will return by dawn." he said and left abruptly.

The following morning, true to his word he returned and gave Kagome some scrolls on how to use her and Shippo's powers as well as a miko blade and a demon blade. Kagome smiled as she looked down at the gifts. Her blade was a white claymore with a pink hilt, the sheath was white and had pink jewels on it. Shippo's was another katana only this one was larger and the blade was black, the hilt orange, it's sheath was orange with black flames. He had said they were for always protection his ward when there was danger, smiling Kagome and Shippo put the blades on and trained.

* * *

translations:  
Jiyutori: free bird.  
Kanmuriko: crown child.


	3. Chapter 2

disclaimer: don't own inuyasha :(

* * *

_Chapter 2: With allies comes strength._

It had been over a month since they had gotten their blades from Sesshomaru and the two hadn't had any contact with other beings, right now they were in the northern lands, once again practising with their weapons, they had to be careful though, the area they were in was said to be inhabited by feuding clans, one was a clan of panthers, the other a clan of phoenix's.

Kagome was going through some of the more complicated routines when a large explosion happened not to far from them. "gah!" she yelled out in surprise, nearly cutting of a finger. "I've had it! Those two clans have been at it none stop! There aren't any deer or boar to hunt and they're destroying the damn forest!" Kagome grounds out irritated making Shippo gulp. "Shippo put one one of your hakama." she says putting on her silver and blue miko haori and hakama. Shippo wore the red hakama and orange haori. "I'm ready Aoimōi-okasan." Shippo said using her fake name, it meant blue fury, he had his illusion up, he still looked male but his hair was black and eyes blue. "let's go and give them a peace of my mind, Yorokobi." she said, Shippo's name meant joy.

They went towards the area where the battle noises came from and weren't surprised to a nearly destroyed forest, in the middle were two figure battling, on their right were the panthers, while on their left the phoenix's. The two in the middle were obviously the clan leaders, and behind each crowd of demons there was one demon restrained, on the panther's side it was a female panther, on the other side a male phoenix, Kagome had a pretty good idea of what was happening.

She quickly studied the two clan heads; the panther had long rugged black hair and green eyes, his skin had a dark tan and he had one jagged black mark on each cheek, on his forehead there was a black fang, he wore black hakama and haori with silver outlines of panthers. The phoenix also had long hair but it was smooth and multiple shades of red and orange, his eyes were like a raging inferno and he was pale, her had a red flame on his forehead, one straight red mark on each cheek, he wore red haori and beige hakama with red flames.

Finishing her examination Kagome took a deep breath and screamed "ENOUGH!" very loudly, hurting her own ears, both demons stopped in their tracks and nearly fell over before turning towards the furious miko. "what do you want miko." the phoenix asked and the panther echoed with "we're busy here, mind your own business." growling an impressively demon growl Kagome glared at the two. "oh my greatest apologies but I'm making it my business." she said, sarcasm heavy in her voice at the beginning of the phrase, the two powerful demons twitched at her remark and glared at her. She snorted at their glare "please, lord Sesshomaru glares better." she said much to their shock.

"now the reason i'm making his _my_ business is because you two are destroying this god damn forest! By the time you little feud ends there won't be a forest or any food left, so what's the bloody point in fighting if you're going to destroy your own territory?" she asked, her rant was shorter than Shippo expected but pretty harsh.

The two demons looked thoughtful until they remembered the reason of their fight, and at the same time they said "a member of his clan did something unforgivable!" glaring at the other, Kagome just looked annoyed and sighed before sitting down and asking "and what, pray tell, was oh so unforgivable that you must destroy this forest?" the tone in her voice told Shippo that there had better be a good reason or Kagome would most likely castrate them.

"his daughter/son seduced my son/daughter!" they both said and Shippo looked at them like they were crazy and Kagome remained quiet, her hair covering her eyes with a shadow. Suddenly her aura turned into a pink flame behind her, her hair flowing in a none existent wind, she snapped her head up, glaring at the two with one eye, making them gulp slightly. She put her hands in her sleeves and took out two rosaries and much to Shippo's horror she threw them over the demons heads and chanted before letting out a string of "downs" making them crash into the ground until they were twitching in ten feet deep craters.

"you're telling that you're destroying this damn forest because your children fell in love?! Of all the stupid and arrogant things i've heard this is... argh!" Kagome yelled out in rage, the two demons managed to get out of their craters and replied with two curt nods, 'wrong answer.' Shippo thought as Kagome cried out with another 'down', the watching demons all flinched, and the two who were restrained managed to get loose and stand together somewhere next to Shippo.

"Is she always like this?" the female asked and Shippo looked up at the two. The female looked like the male panther only she had only one jagged mark on her right cheek and panther ears on her head, the male looked like his father only his hair also had some blue. "you mean okasan? Pretty much yeah. She nice if you don't piss her off." he said nonchalantly.

The three looked at fuming miko and sweat dropped. Kagome turned around and smiled happily at the three behind her. "hello, my name is Aoimōi, it means blue fury, though i'm not like that at all." she says and nearly everyone thinks 'liar!' she then continues saying "and this is my son Yorokobi, it means joy, since he's my pride and joy." Kagome smiles happily, giving a small bow to the two before her. "my name's Amaikoi and this is my intended Ikuji." the panther, amaikoi, says before they hear two voices say "no he's not!" making Kagome yell out "down!" two crashes being heard.

"okay, please tell me what's so bad about them being together?" Kagome asks and the two mutter something. "what did they say Yorokobi?" Kagome asks and Shippo says "because he/she's not from our clan." making the demons look at him oddly for having such good hearing. "why can't you just accept it? From what i've heard you aren't rival clans, I don't see why combining them together, from what I see it would also bring strong offspring, if you ask me you guys just don't want to loose your kids." Kagome says and all the clansmen notice it is true and turn to glare at their heads, who are just laughing nervously, in a 'you caught me' way.

"eh? I'm right?...YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! DOWN!" Kagome says, pure rage visible on her face.

Two hours later the two clan heads were wrapped in bandages and they were having a small party in celebration for the newly intended, Shippo and Kagome invited. Everyone was happy and laughing, which was how the northern lord who had come to stop the feud had found them. "what is going on here?" he asked calmly, the music and laughs immediately stopped. "I came because I hear there is an all out war between the clans and I find enjoying a meal together." the lord says, silently noting the only injured ones were the clan heads.

"we are celebration the union of both clans heirs, which was what the feud was about, luckily lady miko Aoimoi and her son happened upon us and resolved the matter peacefully." the panther head, Shoyūkoi, said while the phoenix head, Mōka, whispered "thou it included subjugating us a hundred times..." both had a sake glass in their bandaged hands.

"may I meet this lady Aoimoi?" the lord asked and the two pointed to Kagome, she was smiling slightly, Shippo at her side. The lord had short light blue hair and ice like eyes, his skin was male and he had a dark blue snowflake on his forehead, and two ice blue stripes on each cheek, he wore clothes similar to Sesshomaru's only his were in blues and without the fluffy boa, he is a ice elemental.

"my name is Hyōsetsu, i'm the lord of the northern lands." he says and Kagome bows replying with, "my name is Aoimoi, this is my son Yorokobi." as she straightens up she gives him a smile. "as a thanks I gift upon you friendship of the northern lands." he says and she looks at him shocked before bowing deeply, thanking him. "no need for thanks, you stopped a feud between two powerful clans, which not even I could have done easily, if anything I owe you my thanks." he says, giving a slight bow.

Blushing modestly Kagome said "I just did what was right, besides, the northern lands are beautiful, I wouldn't want these forests destroyed." making them all look at her oddly. "oh, I remembered you mentioned that you knew lord Sesshomaru of the western lands." Shoyukoi said and hyosetsu looks shocked, "yes, I have often saved his young ward and she often plays with Yorokobi if we are nearby." she replies and they nod in understanding.

Awhile later Kagome and Shippo returned to the cave they had found and went to sleep knowing they had new friends and powerful allies on their side, before they fell asleep Shippo declared that their alliance would be called strength.

* * *

BEWARE Kagome is easily annoyed and that leads to a string of downs! I'm surprised she never subjugated someone other than Inuyasha in the anime.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i would not be here if i DID own inuyasha.

* * *

_Chapter 3: The alliance called 'Strength'._

It had been half a year since the inutachi had separated from Kagome and Shippo, four months since the creation of the alliance called 'strength' and three months since said alliance had become well known.

It was known that the creators of the alliance were the miko Aoimoi, her brother, the monk Jiyutori, Aoimoi's son Yorokobi and Jiyutori's daughter Kanmuriko, the monk and miko's mother was said to be from overseas and their father a japanese monk, thus Aoimoi could sometimes be found wearing a foreign dress.

In the alliance were the northern and western rulers, two powerful clans from the north and the wolf tribes. And the aforementioned were the only ones who knew that Aoimoi, Jiyutori and their children were one and the same, but only the western lord and his ward knew of their true identities.

It was also a well known fact the alliance looked to restore the shikon jewel and seal it, the inutachi had heard that and weren't pleased, no one knew who actually held the shards or where they were, because the monk and miko were always on the move, never in the same place twice.

The only information about the monk, miko and their children was that they all had black hair and blue eyes, which lead the inutachi to believe they were Kagome's ancestors. There were also rumours that they had been able to take a large portion of Naraku's jewel, which was true, drastically weakening the hanyo.

When the inutachi confronted koga for information he had refused saying the alliance wasn't going to betray their leaders any day, instead he asked about Kagome and where she was, upon finding out he banished them from his territories.

While the inutachi was sulking and agitated, Kagome and Shippo were probably stronger than Inuyasha, because after the alliance became well known Sesshomaru had sought them out and began training them, that was two months ago. A month later Rin had been discovered to have miko powers and was given a crash course by Kagome, the young miko excelled in barriers and spells but was average with purifying demons.

Shippo had started practising his illusions and was soon found out to have control over fire. But Kagome was most surprising, somehow her miko powers evolved into being able to control nature, which was a huge surprise and was uncovered by accident, the ability included plant-life, water, earth and if she was furious the weather.

During the time she travelled Kagome hair had grown longer than Inuyasha's and she gained a healthy tan, while Shippo and rin went through their growth spurts, Shippo's clothes were tailored so he didn't have to get new ones.

To the public it was Jiyutori who had control over water and Aoimoi who controlled plant-life, Jiyutori's daughter had control over fire and Aoimoi's son was becoming a master swordsman and owned a demon blade. It was also well known that Sesshomaru's ward was a miko.

Truthfully Naraku knew no more than the inutachi since Kanna's mirror was destroyed by Kikyo, thus he had next to no clue where the inutachi or the leaders of 'strength' were.

Growling out I frustration Naraku glared at the wall across from him, he was in another one of his borrowed castles, since Kikyo joined the inutachi and the odd miko and her kit disappeared he had grown weaker, while his stronger.

Letting out another growl he summoned some demons and ordered them to find Inuyasha and his group. Once they left he smirked, it didn't matter either way, the inutachi was greatly weakened when they lost the young miko and the kit, but the alliance was growing stronger, he had tried to join them, but with his enemies, the wolf tribes and western lord in the alliance that didn't work and he lost a portion of the jewel he had acquired.

Glaring at the wall again he thought 'I will just need to get rid of them...' giving a small chuckle he smirked maliciously as he thought of how he would do it.

Meanwhile Kagome and Shippo had left Sesshomaru's lands and were travelling in the southern lands, looking for shards and potential members for the alliance, they were dressed as Jiyutori and Kanmuriko.

During the first day in the lands they were found by one of the lords messengers and summoned to the lords castle, they were now heading towards said castle. Kagome was wearing the usual kimono she wore as Jiyutori and Shippo wore his red red kimono that Kanmuriko always appeared to wear.

Jiyutori smiled as Kanmuriko played with her fire powers, to most it would seem she was gifted by the powers of the elements like her father only it was really because she was a red kitsune in disguise. Jiyutori smiled as he remembered when he and Kanmuriko decided to keep the disguises up constantly, thus Kanmuriko's illusions became stronger and she used them to also make Jiyutori look more masculine.

To lower the chances of being found out the kept their aura and true scent hidden at all times, both having a different scent for each persona, Jiyutori smelled like the ocean while Aoimoi smelled of multiple flowers, Kanmuriko had the distinct scent of fire together with the lotus flower and Yorokobi smelled of spices with the distinct sent of metal from sword practise and a always diluted scent of old blood, each scent matched their persona perfectly.

Jiyutori calm and powerful like the ocean, Aoimoi always appeared in synch with nature and was, normally, sweet natured. Kanmuriko was always blazing with life yet enjoyed and excepted the calm and serene air around her father, Yorokobi while young was like a seasoned warrior, yet he still held a mischievous nature.

To most of Japan the four were shrouded in mystery, some believed they were brought to Japan by the kami themselves, to see too the end of the accursed jewel, while others were content with the thought they wanted the stop the destruction and terror. All four were well respected by most humans in Japan and a lot of old and wise, or even battle weary, demon.

Looking at the sky calmly Jiyutori predicted light rain, not enough to worry, but more than enough to feed the land, he told Kanmuriko they should hurry and they started in a quick sprint, they arrived at the castle an hour later, the castle was a Japanese mansion in black.

They were greeted and brought inside just before it started raining. Whistling slightly Kanmuriko said "geez, oto-san, you could make a living off of predicting the weather." making her silent father smile slightly. "i guess I could but I don't see why I would use my abilities for money, the water calls out to me and tells that it comes." he said, the demon escorting them was slightly stiff, the monk was powerful and he was most powerful while it rained, his daughter was most powerful in the hot gaze of the sun, the miko was powerful near any type of plant life and her son, even as the son of a miko, owned a powerful demon blade.

They were a dangerous bunch and everyone knew that the four were dangerous, well... at least everyone that wasn't out of their mind.

They soon entered the throne room and came across the sight of the southern lord. The lord was a bat demon, he stood as tall as Sesshomaru and had dark skin, his hair was a long deep blood red down to his back, his eyes were an interesting shade of green and he had a golden sun on his forehead.

He wore black hakama and a red haori with silver dragon hide armour, a deadly sword was attached to his red sash. He smiled slightly at Jiyutori and his daughter before saying "my name is Ketsueki, I am lord of the southern lands." his eyes held a dangerous light.

"what is it that you have summoned us for lord Ketsueki?" Jiyutori asks calmly. "it has come to my attention that your alliance includes my ally lord Sesshomaru, and I decided that if he allies himself to you I would do the same, so I offer the alliance of the southern lands." the lord says, his smile neutral, nearly hiding his dangerous eyes.

"we would be honoured to have the south in alliance." Jiyutori says and he bows, followed by Kanmuriko, "is that all...?" he asks and the lord nods saying "yes, I wanted to make sure my allies would be... as they are described." Ketsueki says and dismisses the two who soon continue on their journey, Jiyutori using his control of water to keep them dry.

"my lord, was that truly your only reason?" someone asks the lord who shakes his head and says "no, I wanted to see those who Sesshomaru deemed worthy enough to train and allow around his dwelling. Since he is a monk and his sister a miko I would have thought he'd kill them, but I see why he didn't..." trailing off he walks towards his room with his smile wide.

* * *

so~ do you guys like it? I hope so~.  
I'm not going to put up the translations again but... Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha.

* * *

_Chapter 4: to accept ones past gives strength._

It had been a week since Kagome and Shippo met the southern lord and they were now travelling as Aoimoi and Yorokobi, unknowingly in the direction of the inutachi, once they noticed they tried to make a run for it but Kikyo had sensed a jewel shard they had recently found, most of the jewel they owned was hidden deep under Sesshomaru's castle in a hidden chamber, were it was safest, but each member of the alliance, well atleast the more powerful ones, held onto a shard to protect.

While they had travelled the two found out why their friends had betrayed them, while Inuyasha was naturally crude, being in the presence of the jewel had tainted them, underneath Kagome's nose the jewel's demons had been promising power to her friends, it promises had affected the humans and half-demon enough to make them want more, the jewel had made them selfish and Kagome felt responsible.

Only full demons like Shippo and Kirara weren't affected, and she wasn't affected because she was it's guardian and unnaturally pure, as apparently the gods didn't want a repeat of Kikyo, well, atleast that's what Kagome had come to the conclusion of.

Kagome sighed as she felt her old group plus one coming closer, today she was wearing her silver chinese dress and shippo was wearing his black hakama with blue fire on the pant legs and silver haori with blue fire on the sleeves.

The inutachi had reached the clearing where Aoimoi and Yorokobi resided, upon entering the group saw a young women with black hair in foreign silver clothes with black and red rose markings and a young boy with black and silver hakama with blue fire, he also had black hair.

Gasping softly Miroku said "lady Aoimoi and her son Yorokobi." making the two turn towards them, Yorokobi's face stoic and his mother's alight with a soft smile. "may we help you?" Aoimoi asked softly and Miroku was about to walk up to her and grab her hands when Kikyo stepped forwards. "we have come to collect the jewel shard you hold, as the jewel's protector it is my duty to take care of it." she says haughtily.

"really? I was told by my allies the shikon miko was sent to a hidden location for the safety of the jewel?" Aoimoi said trying really hard not to snap at the zombie.

"she is but a fake, I am the true guardian." Kikyo says coldly. "now, now, why don't we sit down and talk calmly?" Aoimoi says, Inuyasha not slamming into the ground, for she had temporarily sealed the spell.

Either way the two groups sit down and both Inuyasha and kikyo glare at the family of two. Surprisingly it was Yorokobi who broke the silence in a mischievous tone he said "now, let's say that you are the shikon miko, what would you do once the jewel is complete?" Kikyo glares at him before saying "well since I am the shikon miko I would keep it with me and protect it until a pure wish is found." and Aoimoi raises an eyebrow.

"the alliance believes the best option would be to seal and hide the jewel until such a moment passes, or destroy it by wishing it's end." she says coolly and the inutachi glare at the blue eyed miko. "or is it that the jewel tainted your souls? Making you want it's power?" Aoimoi asks calmly and Inuyasha jumps up and yells "just hand over the shard wench! Kikyo is the jewels guardian not her weak reincarnation!" he snarls at the end before putting his hand on his sword's hilt.

"the alliance wishes to end the eternal battle of the miko midoriko and rid the world of the accursed jewel, surely you understand our cause?" Aoimoi says and she then continues saying "if you do not mind we have a meeting to get to." and with that she and Yorokobi leave the clearing, annoyed the inutachi follows after them. They were heading towards Amaterasu's head shrine, it was at these important shrines they exchanged the jewel shards, they would place them before the temple and a small cloud would form around the shard and transport them to where the rest lay.

Once they reached the shrine and were at the top Aoimoi placed the shard in front of the temple and the inutachi watched with shock as a cloud surrounded it and it disappeared. "where did it go wench?!" Inuyasha growled out. "to the place where we keep the shards safe." Yorokobi replied and Inuyasha started growling viciously.

Still growling he drew tenseiga but he was blown back by a wave of purity coming from Aoimoi before he could use it. "i would keep your sword in it's sheath if I were you, hanyo." Aoimoi says before she and Yorokobi head to the shrines exit. "wait!" they hear someone yell and they turn to see that it was Sango. "yes, slayer?" Aoimoi asks and the inutachi share a look before nodding, "we wish to join your alliance." Kikyo states Aoimoi smiles. "how wonderful, we were just about to have a meeting at the western castle, you may join us." she states, still smiling, Yorokobi looked at her with slight shock 'I would have thought mama would say no...' he thinks and the two start walking away, followed by the inutachi.

As they walked the inutachi had a hushed conversation, but it was heard by Yorokobi. "oi, why are we joining their alliance?" inuyasha asks silently, kikyo then whispers "they have hidden their shards, it would be easier to be gifted the jewel from them than have to steal it, and this way we can also find where it is hidden." inuyasha nods before looking ahead to where they can see his half-brothers castle.

Yorokobi silently told his mother what he heard and she nodded, only minutes later they had arrived at the castle and heading towards the meeting room, upon entering the inutachi saw the members of the alliance sitting around the table, only the monk and his daughter missing.

Around the table sat: Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku; the two clan heads Shoyūkoi, and Mōka; the northern lord Hyōsetsu; the southern lord Ketsueki; and Sesshomaru.

"ah lady Aoimoi, right on time... and who are our guests?" Hyosetsu asks, carefully studying the group behind the two. "this is lord Sesshomaru's half-brother and his group." Aoimoi states and Sesshomaru releases a silent growl while Koga releases a not so silent one.

"they requested to join and I decided to bring them here so we could decide." the miko stated before sitting down with Yorokobi next to Sesshomaru.

"well, first matters on hand are that Naraku once again tried to find a way to join the alliance but Jiyutori managed to chase him away and injure him together with Kanmuriko-chan." Aoimoi said, silently telling them through her words that the small group before them was not trust worthy, normally she would have said 'I' since her and her so called brother were one and the same, as well as their children.

"as long as we keep him away it's all good." Koga stated lazily and some of them nod. "Miko, let us vote for the decision of our potential allies." Sesshomaru states and everyone stares at him blankly before realizing that he just wants to get over with with the meeting.

"all for!" Aoimoi states as she and yorokobi raise their hands, soon followed by the others, after they guessed she had a reason for letting untrustworthy people join. They soon all left and Aoimoi found her self in the room Sesshomaru gave her.

Sighing Kagome brushed a hand through her hair before she smiled, she had finally come to terms with the betrayal enough to not want to cry when she saw them, she had moved on, had become stronger. 'After all you need to accept the past to gain true strength.' she thought wryly before yawning and heading to bed, maybe, just maybe, she could find a way to purify the taint that the shikon left on her friends' hearts.


	6. Chapter 5

disclaimer: Don't own inuyasha.

* * *

_Chapter 5: facing fear shows courage but to accept fear gives strength._

Kagome woke up with a loud scream, she was panting loudly, sweat covered her skin, the covers of the bed were wrapped around her legs and her hair was tangled and messy, upon hearing the scream Sesshomaru, Shippo and some of the guards had rushed to her room thinking they were under attack.

Kagome looked at them and said with a broken voice "Naraku will kill Jiyutori and Kanmuriko, his sister and her son will live..." shivers went down their backs as their eyes widened in horror, Sesshomaru sent the guards away and Shippo ran to hug his mother.

"I-I... saw it, Naraku is going to corner me and Shippo and kill us, we will be transported to where the jewel is hidden with all our belongings we had with us and all that will be left before Naraku will be the body of two people, they will look like us but aren't truly us, if he absorbs them he won't gain any power..." Kagome tells them, remembering the feeling of having a tentacle running through her stomach and watching Kanmuriko being decapitated.

"but since you saw it we can avoid it, right mama?" Shippo asks and she shakes her head. "Midoriko came to and told me that Jiyutori and Kanmuriko had to disappear, so that we could unravel our true powers and don't have to hold back." Kagome says and Shippo understands nodding his head, "if their 'dead' everyone can think they transferred their powers to us before dying, right now we are restricted because we create these two personalities, 'death' is the only option for one of the pair, only I don't know when... it could happen at any time, anywhere." Kagome says putting her face in her hands.

Shippo looked down before hugging his mother, the now knew they were going to die, but return to life, feel death yet remain alive, death scared them, they feared it, but maybe, there was another reason, but they would not know until that day came, so they feared, feared for their death is near.

Kagome sighed as she remembered that horrid dream, it had been a week and they were now constantly travelling as the monk and his daughter, Kagome wore some proper monk garbs and Shippo a plain kimono gifted by Sesshomaru, they didn't want the chance of having Kagome's mother's clothes ruined.

As they walked the land they were oblivious that their 'death' was nearer than either expected as they headed towards the trap set by Naraku, though deep in the back of their hearts they knew it was near, but didn't except it out of fear, fear for the inevitable, fear for their death.

Kanmuriko looked around cautiously as they travelled, Jiyutori had never told how they were going to die and she never asked, Sesshomaru had told them that Kagome had the gift of sight, unfortunately the fact they were going to die over powered the knowledge of having such an ability.

They felt an evil aura come around the forest and understood that they had fallen in a trap, swallowing the two continued ahead, accepting their fate and they soon came upon a little girl, the girl was injured so Jiyutori and Kanmuriko went to check on her but she turned into Naraku and captured them both.

"who would have thought it would be so easy to capture you two." Naraku said laughing menacingly. "ah but that is not true, as we have been warned of you coming to us, we knew when we entered your trap." Jiyutori said calmly, Naraku growled and sent a tentacle through the monks body and dropped him to the floor to left him bleed to death.

'i'm dying? It's really happening?!' Kagome thought as she cried out in pain as she hit the ground, she was forced to watch as Kanmuriko was beheaded and was dropped beside her, next she knew there was a bright flash and both she and Shippo were in their true forms in an endless darkness.

"where are we?" she asked silently as a figure appeared before them, the figure was tall and seemed to be thing from what they could see as they were covered by a large black cloak, wrapped in black bandages, some black hair showing from under the cloak's hood along with startling void-like eyes of black. In it's hand was a gigantic scythe it was taller than the near seven foot figure and it's shaft was made out of bones and at the top was a skull, the blade was long, menacing and black with a blood like sheen.

Fear and awe were all Shippo and Kagome could feel as they saw the figure shivers went down their backs as it spoke in a toneless, dead-like, voice. "I am Death." it said plainly and they identified it as a male. "you are in my realm, the place where I reside while ruling over the after world. You are here because you are not destined to die but had to in order to unlock your full powers. In this realm days can be mere seconds in your world, it is my job to make sure you are strong enough to protect the jewel until it is destroyed." he says and the two before him exchange a shocked glance.

"i am to teach you not to fear me and but accept me, in order to truly be strong you must accept death and not live in fear of it." he says simply taking a fighting stance, Kagome's naginata and Shippo's swords appear in their hands and they soon fight, they fight against death, not in fear, but in understanding.

The jewel was corrupted, it would use any fear of someone against them, it would use death against them, since all fear death, in other to guard the jewel you must not fear death but fear itself, for fear is what the tainted souls manipulate. Facing your fears and accepting them is different, so is facing death and accepting it, you cannot have strength until you accept what you fear instead of simply facing it.

Facing fear is easy, for all you must have is courage, but accepting you fear is different, you must accept you fear it and not hide it, but must not let it rule you, in accepting your fear you must understand why you fear it and how not to let it rule you.

People live in fear everyday without knowing it, in fear of being accepted, in fear of being hated, in fear of being hurt, in fear of being different, in fear of what is to come. They let fear rule their decisions and actions, those who could be Heroes and help people in fear of getting hurt along the way.

There is nothing that can be achieved without someone having to sacrifice themselves, be it by enduring long hours of work or harsh conditions.

There is noway to avoid these things, fate gives you chances to accept your fear but most do not take it because they are afraid of the consequences.

Like a great man once said 'we have nothing to fear but fear itself'.

When Kagome and Shippo awoke, both having the mark of a small skull under their right eyes, they understood, understood the true meanings of Franklin Delano Roosevelt's words. Thus when they opened their eyes to see all the jewel shards they had collected, they reached out their hands and touched the large shard, it turned from a light pink to a pure crystal white, the purest colour of all.

As they watched the pure light glow they gave each other a hug and made a vow, a vow to never forget what Death taught them and the bond they made with him, the bond of friendship.

* * *

the little thing i wrote about fear and stuff was made up by me on the spot, so if someone already said it i didn't know, except for where i mentioned 'we have nothing to fear but fear itself.'


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha

* * *

_Chapter 6: looking for the way to save their friends(part 1)._

After explaining to Sesshomaru what happened Shippo and Kagome decided to stay at his castle and try and find out how to help their friends without having to purify them.  
As she was walking through one of the hallways Kagome sighed, they hadn't gotten any closer to their goal and Sesshomaru seemed to be avoiding her. Growling in frustration she continued walking towards the gardens to relax. It was night time and she couldn't sleep so she decided to go for a walk and stargaze.

She got into a slight daze while in her thoughts and soon found herself sitting on a bench in the gardens looking at the large moon. "what are you doing here?" she heard someone say making her jump. She turned to see Sesshomaru and stifled a gasp, he wasn't wearing armour or his fluffy thing and the moonlight was shining onto him, giving him an ethereal look.

Hiding a blush she turned back to the sky. "I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about how we were going to lift the taint off my friends heart's." she tells him silently and he moves to sit next to her. "and why are you here?" she asks, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"I have no need for sleep and I smelt you heading towards the gardens from my study." he plainly states making Kagome sweatdrop. "i see..." she says before yawning. "guess i'd better head of to bed." she says with a slight laugh while standing up, Sesshomaru following her example. "I will accompany you." he says and the two head towards her room in a peaceful silence.

Once they reached her room Kagome smiled "thank you Sesshomaru." she says and turns to open her door but trips on her sleeping kimono, reacting quickly Sesshomaru grabs her by the waist, holding her up, opening her eyes Kagome blushed at the close proximity, his arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her into his chest and he was bent down slightly, their faces close together.

After a short silence they stood up straight, Kagome quickly thanked him before running into her room and jumping onto the bed, her face red with embarrassment.

While on the other side of the door Sesshomaru stood stiff. When holding her to him he had noticed how small she was compared to him and he felt a strange feeling in his chest.

Shrugging it off for the moment he decided to return to his study to think about it, subconsciously noticing that her scent had wrapped around him during their short embrace and how nice she smelt, moon flowers and sakura blossoms were her scent, it was mixed with some of Aoimoi's scent as well.

Sighing through his nose Sesshomaru silently walked down the hallways and soon reached his study where small piles of paper work awaited.

The next morning Kagome woke up with a slight blush remembering what happened before she fell asleep. Stretching and standing she decided to ware her black kimono with blood red sakura petals and picture of the shikon on the back. Tugging the inner kimono's sleeves over her hands she walked out the room to head to the library.

She took out her bladed fan-which was stashed in her sleeve-when she felt an unfamiliar and strong aura enter the castle while she was reading, she stood up and headed to where she could feel Sesshomaru heading to, so she could greet the guest, but not before masking her scent with Aoimoi's.

The closer she got the more confused she got, the aura felt similar to Sesshomaru's and Rin was also there, normally Rin doesn't come to greet guests. She was soon joined by Yorokobi wearing his navy green kimono with a light orange inner kimono, the outer kimono had a single red fox on the back with blue fire surrounding it, the obi was darkish blue.

Once they entered the room they were headed to their eyes widened in slight shock. In front of them stood someone who could only be one person, Sesshomaru's mother. Her name was Inukimi and as they could see, she was powerful.

Aoimoi bowed towards the strong demon followed by Yorokobi. "my name is Aoimoi, this is my son Yorokobi, it is a pleasure to meet you...?" she said and Sesshomaru's mother replied saying "Inukimi. Sesshomaru's mother." nodding her head towards the two as they rise.

"i was wondering why you allied yourself with humans but I see why now..." Inukimi said looking at her son. Ignoring the remark Sesshomaru asked his mother a question. "do you know how to purify a taint off of someone's soul without killing the individual?" he said making his mother raise an eyebrow. "why do you need to know?" she asks and Aoimoi steps forwards and explains to her the truth.

"i see..." the female demon says, slight anger showing in her eyes. "i know who can help you but... he is hard to get to. He goes by Ryu. He is a dragon demon and he knows more about mikos, monks and demons than anyone, he is found in a cave hidden in a large lake, i'm not sure which, he usually comes to me, but what I do know is that black lily's grow on that lake." she tells them, before looking out the castle window.

"you can control nature correct? Ask the plants where to find them, were you can find the black lily's." the demoness states and Kagome nods. "i will, I will do so in the morning and then me and Shippo will leave, we will be taking all our weapons and items and returning once we have found what we need." Kagome declares and her small audience agrees, bidding good bye to Sesshomaru's mother, Kagome heads back to the library to finish what she was reading.

That night after dinner Kagome packed, just as she finished Sesshomaru entered her room. "you have finished?" he asks and Kagome simply nods saying "yes." there was a long silence before Kagome turned to ask him to leave, but keeping silent when he appeared right before her.  
Sesshomaru bent down slightly, so his head was closer to hers "be careful on your journey." he simply states before leaving a flushed Kagome alone with a racing heart. 'what just happened?' she asked herself falling over onto her bed with a beat red face.

On the other side of the mansion stood Sesshomaru, frozen in place. 'why did I do that?' he asked himself. Without realizing it he had appeared before her and leaned down before saying that, he had unconsciously followed what his instincts told him, he took a deep breath to calm himself only to find that her scent had once again lingered on his body.

Sighing through his nose once again he headed to his room for a well deserved rest and to clear his head.

That night everyone slept knowing that the blue eyed miko and her son would be leaving for a short while, the servants not knowing why exactly but the others knowing full well why.  
Little did they know of the surprise both Shippo and Kagome would find on their journey, while meeting this Ryu-character.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha.

* * *

_Chapter 7: looking for the way to save their friends(part 2)._

Kagome and Shippo woke up and immediately got ready. Shippo wore his red hakama and orange haori together with both his katana on each hip held by a green sash.

While Kagome wore her Japanese fighting which consisted of a midnight blue kimono, of which the sleeves were tight starting her elbows to her wrists and have silver sakura petals on them, on each side starting her thighs were slits, silver sakura petals are around the bottom, the obi is silver, it also had the shikon jewel on the back and the pants and shoes from the chinese dress.  
On her back was her naginata wrapped in bandages, in her bag that was wrapped around her hip was her bladed fan, her two sai were hidden in her obi and her claymore was in it's sheath and in her obi, the obi being used as a sash.

Upon leaving the castle they found a clearing and Kagome-as Aoimoi-started meditating, trying to find the location of the black lily's while Shippo-as Yorokobi-kept guard. It took half an hour to find where the lily's were and one hour to find out how to get there, so they soon left.

"Mama? What if we can't find a way to help them?" Yorokobi asked his mother looking down at the ground. "I don't know... I could probably still purify some of the darkness of Sango and Miroku but I can't purify Inuyasha without killing him or turning him human." Aoimoi said softly, patting her son's head.

"i...see." Yorokobi says silently, his eyes looking at his feet. "don't worry honey, i'm sure lady Inukimi's friend can help us. If not on how to purify their taint but maybe on how we can eventually destroy or seal the shikon." Aoimoi says reassuring her son with a large smile on her face. "you're right Mama!" Yorokobi says hugging his mother happily.

Hours later they arrived at the lake, exchanging a glance with Yorokobi, Aoimoi created a bubble of water around them and they jumped into the lake, diving down to the bottom. They looked around finding a cave entrance and swam into it, the cave went on for awhile before they had to swim up where they could see a light coming from.

Once the two got out of the water they looked around, they were in a tunnel like area with two large doors at one end, the water which they came out of was at the other end, the tunnel was lit by torches with blazing green flames giving the tunnel an ethereal look.

The family of two walked towards the two doors and opened them wide, stepping forwards Aoimoi took a deep breath. "my name is Aoimoi and this is my son Yorokobi, we are here seeking guidance from someone known as Ryu by our friend and ally lady Inukimi." she states strongly as she studies the room.

It looks like what you would expect the study of a rich western family, book cases filled with books and scrolls, a large desk in the middle with an extravagant throne like chair behind it. The room was lit by torches once again only this time the flames had different colours of blue, white, orange and a single black flame behind the chair.

When the two looked closer at the chair they could see the faint outline of a figure sitting there. "what is it you seek of me?" they hear a youthful voice coming from the figure say. "my true name is Kagome and son's name is Shippo..." she starts and Shippo drops his illusion before she continues. "i am guardian of the shikon no tama which has been accidentally shattered by me. As I recovered the jewel shards I had made companions but in my naivety they had become tainted by the shards without my knowledge, thus betraying my son and I.

I have ensured it won't happen again with the shards I posses but sadly they continue hunting for them, but either way we seek for a way to lift the taint off of their souls. Incidentally my companions consisted of a monk, a demon slayer and a Inu-hanyo." Kagome says finishing her explanation.

There is a short silence before the figure stands up and walks around the desk towards them, one the figure is in the light both Shippo and Kagome suppress a gasp.

Standing before them was a young boy who was nearly as short as Shippo, who reached Kagome's waist. The boy reached only to Kagome's chest. He had long flowing black hair the brushed the ground with it's tips and his eyes were completely red and glowing with a black, dragon like pupil.

His face was completely impassive with his chin tilted upwards slightly giving him a superior look despite his height or youthful looks. One each side of his head he had a large black horn which curled above his pointed elf like ears.

His skin was sheet white and he had an odd tribal marking starting under his right eye and disappearing under his clothes. His clothes consisted of a black royal and extravagant outer kimono with white patterns in the shape of a japanese dragon curling around around him. Underneath his outer kimono he wore two more layers, the first layer was plain white and the second was gray. On his feet he wore plain black sandals with black Tabi(japanese socks).

Looking directly at Kagome and Shippo, the boy moved a large black tail to wrap around his legs. The scales on the tail were black with a dark grey underbelly.

"my name is Sōmeiryū, miko Kagome, I swear to help you find a way to help your friends with my honour as a dragon." the boy states making the two's eyes widen. Bowing deeply Kagome says "this miko Kagome and her son Shippo thank you dearly." smiling brightly she straightens back up.

"why do you look so young?" Shippo suddenly blurts out making Kagome gasp. "S-Shippo! Don't be rude!" she scolds and he mumbles a quick 'sorry' pouting slightly. They both turn to Someiryu when they hear him start to speak.

"to answer your question kit it is because dragon age slower than most yokai, only tree yokai age slower than my kind. Right now I should be around fifteen thousand years old." he states plainly, making both Shippo's and Kagome's jaws drop.

"well putting that aside, you said you would help us right? Not that i'm not grateful but why did you agree so easily?" Kagome asks and Someiryu remains quiet for awhile before he replies "a prophecy foretold by the fates said you would come to me one day seeking my aid and I am not one to oppose the fates, for it never ends well for those who do oppose them." listening to what he says Kagome laughs nervously remembering all the things fate had done to her.

"my entire library is at your disposal, if you have trouble with anything i'll be in my chambers." Someiryu states simply before leaving out of a door Shippo and Kagome hadn't noticed. "he seems kinda cold, doesn't he mama?" Shippo says once the dragon had disappeared from their sight. "Yeah... he is... I wonder why thou..." Kagome replies and the two start looking through the library.

It was only hours later that they finally found something. "ah, Shippo! Come here I think I found it!" Kagome yells out to her son and he comes running towards her. "What did you find mama?" he asks and she putts the book she was holding in a position he could read it.

"it's actually more of a legend but since i've come to the past I found that most are true. It says here that once a pure lord and lady lived together with the other lands in harmony but one day one of the other lords was killed and his place taken.

The new lord was selfish and greedy, he wanted to rule the other lands, so he found a way to taint the pure and nice lord and his sons, who were all monks, the taint had made them weaker and crueller, their lady was in anguish for she was replaced by concubines.

She wondered what had happened to her once loving husband and children thus sought out a monk for help, the monk told her their souls had been tainted with greed, and that it was the new lord who had caused this.

Enraged the lady asked him how to purify the greed and the monk told her she would need to shower them in the holy water of the five lakes before mount fuji, in doing so they will be cleansed of taint.

In her wish for her husband and children to change back to normal she went to the five lakes and gather ten pails of water and returned to her home, she went to meet her sons and husband and while praying threw the holy water at them, conveying her hidden miko powers in the water purifying the taint off of them." Kagome said telling the story, she smiled, she had a gut felling that this was true and hoped it would work.

"it doesn't go into detail after that only saying they lived happily." she finished and Shippo cheered. "isn't this great mama!" he yelled out in joy and Kagome nodded. "let's go tell Someiryu." she says standing up and heading towards the dragon's chamber, before entering she knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"what is it?" Someiryu asked, he was sitting before a low table with a brush in his hand. The room's walls were plain black with white coloured flames on the torches which lit up the room. The room in it self was simple and only had the low table and a large futon in the centre.

Shifting slightly under his hard gaze Kagome said "we something that might work and we just wanted to inform you." holding back a shiver at his intense gaze 'god, such a young face should not look so scary!' she thought to herself. "i see..." he replies and there is an awkward silence in the room for awhile, which gets broken by Shippo's stomach growling.

Blushing slightly both Shippo and Kagome laugh nervously "would you mind if I cooked something for us, since Shippo is hungry?" Kagome asked, glancing over to Shippo Someiryu answered saying "do what you wish." before standing up and leading Kagome to where she could cook.

"thank you Someiryu-dono." Kagome says silently as she starts preparing the food. "please." Someiryu whispers making her turn to him confused. "please just call me Someiryu." he finishes and Kagome nods with a smile.

"okay Someiryu." she says, testing it out.

Turning around Someiryu conceals a faint blush, 'despite the fact he's around fifteen hundred, for dragons fifteen hundred is barely fifteen, thus he is still somewhat childish' Kagome thinks remembering that she came across a book about dragon's in his library, with her curiosity she read it, and she is happy that she did.

A slight frown appears on her face as she thinks about what she read. Since dragons age so slowly they also mature slower than other demons, but that is made up by their wisdom, thus young dragons are usually left to fend for their selves once they turn a thousand, which is the equivalent of nine or ten.

'it's sad but I guess that's just how the dragons live, even though they are around ten in their years they are around a thousand for humans which is a long time even for other demons. Dragons leave to live on their own once they reach the age of one thousand or ten for them. During the first two hundred years their situation consists of kill or be killed, after that they can focus more on other things since they have gotten used to their new life.

This reason is why you don't see many dragons even during this time period.' Kagome thinks as she cooks dinner for them.

Smiling slightly she thinks 'maybe we could invite him to join us. It must be lonely living here by himself. Maybe I could even get Rin to work her magic on him like she did with Sesshomaru!' a small smirk comes to Kagome's face as she giggles in anticipation, scaring the two males waiting for food behind her. "this can't be good..." Shippo whispers as he listens to his mother giggling somewhat evilly.

* * *

Someiryu: roughly means wisdom dragon.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha

* * *

_Chapter 8: of a dragon, a miko and demons._

Once Kagome finished cooking she gave both Shippo and Someiryu a bowl and picks up her own. "so what do you do around here Someiryu?" Shippo asks, the dragon glances at him before replying, "i usually spend my days travelling finding different scrolls and books or I write down any new information that I can find." he says picking up the chopsticks and trying the food, his eyes widening slightly before he continues eating.

"ehh? Isn't that boring? I mean, while you live a long time doesn't it get lonely?" Shippo asks making Someiryu stiffen slightly. "I hardly notice it." the young dragon replies curtly. "don't be like that Someiryu, everyone gets lonely eventually." Kagome says giving him a bright smile, the dragon just avoids her gaze pushing down a blush caused by her smile.

"say... would you like to join our little group of two?" Kagome asked revering to her and Shippo. "w-what?" Someiryu exclaims with a shocked look on his face, upon realizing what he did his face became impassive once more, but his eyes were still slightly widened.

"well, think about it, we could help you gather new 'information' and you can help us with the jewel, you could also gather information about the jewel from face to face experience and help find away to destroy it." Kagome tells him, Shippo nodding enthusiastically.

Someiryu looks at them hesitating before he speaks. "i'm sure there are other, older even, dragons out there." he says avoiding their gaze. Noticing his slight hesitation Kagome narrows her eyes and frowns slightly before smiling again. "why not you?" she asks simply, gaining a slightly confused look from Shippo before his eyes widen in realization.

"the... the marking on my face shows that i'm a vessel, and i'm being hunted among by kind, which is why I hide in lakes like this one... I don't know exactly what happened but one night I woke up and found someone in my families cave, this was two hundred summers ago when I visited them, I walked up to them asking who they were and next thing I knew they turned to into a shadow and said 'what a perfect vessel' and entered my body through my mouth, I was forced to swallow and fainted, when I woke up I had this marking and my parent's explained it to me before disowning me, they had told me I was now the vessel of the black western dragon Fafnir(from Norse mythology). Since that day i've hidden in hiding, being possesed, controlled or holding the spirit of something evil unless guarding an object is something frowned upon my kind, so far i have survived." Someiryu tells them silently, not knowing why he had told them this.

"so?" Shippo asks and the dragon looks at him like he's crazy. "it'll put you in danger!" he nearly shouts and the just grin sheepishly. "Someiryu, we guard the SHIKON jewel/shards, we are always in danger and being hunted, i'm also a rarity among mikos for associating with demons, i don't thing having a dragon who is the vessel of an evil dragon is going to be a drastic change." Kagome tells him, both her and Shippo grinning ear to ear.

"so, how about it? Will you be our partner?" she asks again, holding out her hand to him, a bright smile on her face. Slightly shocked by the speech, Someiryu hesitates before taking her hand, a smile showing in his eyes as his face remain impassive.

"Yay! Can i call you Ryu-nii?" Shippo asks happy for having a new friend. Someiryu looks at the kitsune before softly saying "if you want to." a smile tugging at his lips, making Kagome giggle.

"well then, tomorrow, we'll help you safe guard this place and then we'll get going, OK?" Kagome asks standing up. "no need, i'll meet you outside." Someiryu says, Kagome and Shippo nod and head towards the place pointed out by Someiryu of where they could stay.

The following day found Kagome and Shippo outside as they wait for Someiryu to arrive, not even ten minutes later they see the water turning into stairs heading to the cave, Someiryu walking up the steps.

Unlike before he is now wearing his hair in a high ponytail and wearing black hakama and haori with small red flames on the edges. His tail is had disappeared and he was carrying a small black bag made from dragon hide.

Once he reached dry land the water returned to normal and the entrance to the cave disappeared, the black lily had also sunk down and was were the cave entrance had once been.

"that's so cool!" Shippo exclaims, he had watched the display with interest. Kagome looked at her son and raised an eyebrow. "your disguise, Yorokobi." she tells him and he blushes before activating it. "yes mother." he says making Aoimoi giggle.

"for now let's head to mount Fuji, after we collected the water we'll head back to the castle and inform them of our progress. Hopefully we won't encounter much trouble on the way," Aoimoi decides, and turns to Someiryu before saying "Also, while we are travelling and not inside the western palace or alone could you please call us Aoimoi and Yorokobi." Someiryu nods and the three start walking, their destination at a days walk.

* * *

I don't own the story of Fanfir it is something i found on wikipedia.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Mount Fuji Tales: two groups, two goals._

As the group of three headed towards mount Fuji, Inuyasha and his group were headed towards the same direction because of a rumour of a shard being there, as well as rumours of a boy who rides a white horse with an orange mane.

Aoimoi looked up at the sky as she walked, keeping an eye open for danger as she listened to her son tell Someiryu of their past adventures, her mind wondered back to when she was at the castle and a faint blush came to her mind as she remembered what had happened with Sesshomaru.

It was a beautiful spring day and summer was getting close, which also meant autumn and then winter, 'winter... during the feudal era this season is deadly, lack of food and illness everywhere...' the futuristic girl thought worriedly.

Before coming to thsi era she had never realised how easy life was for her in the future, having a test was one of the things that worried her most in the future while here she worried that she might get killed, 'kill or be killed... i guess' she thinks with a slight huff.

In this time period being killed or killing was normal, in her time period a girl her age should have never seen this much death or kill as much as she has, all because a small cursed jewel and a stupid mistake.

'a stupid mistake that has killed hundreds...' Aoimoi thought bitterly looking at the sky. "-ther, mother!" snapping out of her daze Aoimoi turns to her son. "yes?" she asks, "we're nearly there!" Yorokobi exclaims pointing ahead, she turns and sees that mount Fuji and it's lake were only an hours walk away, and that she could feel a jewel shard there.

"there is a jewel shard on the mountain." she states, slightly shocked she had been so engrossed into her thoughts she hadn't noticed. "that's great! Mount fuji here we come!" Yorokobi exclaims before dragging Aoimoi and Someiryu forwards.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and his group weren't to far from where the group of three was, but unlike the group of three they weren't aware that a shard was really there, since Kikyo's ability of seeing shards weakening.

And like the group of three they weren't aware they would be crossing paths soon either, the two groups would meet each other at the mountains base if not sooner.

And as predicted, an hour later, the group bumped into each other at the base. "what are you doing here?!" both Inuyasha and Aoimoi exclaim at the same time, while the other members of their groups just look surprised. "who are they?" Someiryu asks, "oh, that's Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Kikyo, their part of the alliance." Yorokobi informs their new group memeber. "I see." the dragon replies. "it seems you have a dragon travelling with you." Kikyo states, "yes, and how does that concern you? Dead miko?" Aoimoi replies, the two mikos soon glaring at one another.

"it matters not, what are you doing here?" Aoimoi adds before Kikyo can reply. "there are rumours of a jewel shard and one of Naraku's incarnations being here." Miroku informs her. "i see... while I have not felt the presence of one of his I have noticed the presence of a power similar to the jewel coming from this mountain, but I can't tell of it's exact location or if it's pure or not." Aoimoi says, in a way to to make them suspicious of her identity.

There is a short silence before Kikyo speaks. "i have heard your brother and his daughter have met their end by Naraku." the dead miko says and Aoimoi and Yorokobi flinch and nod solemnly. "sadly yes, I had seen a premonition of their death, but the only details I have seen were the circumstances of how they died, so they fell into the trap in the end." Aoimoi told them, bending the truth ever so slightly.

"what is your name dragon?" Kikyo asks turning to Someiryu. "his name is Someiryu. We should leave mother." Yorokobi says, turning to his mother as he finished speaking. Looking at her son Aoimoi nods and leaves up the mountain, her son and Someiryu behind her, them being followed by the Inutachi.

As they walked up the path, Aoimoi, her son and Someiryu silently conversed, the group behind them doing the same.

"the mark on that dragon's face is one of possession, something must be inhabiting his body, but normally dragons are killed if something like this happens." Sango informed the group while sending suspicious glances at the group in front of them. "I don't care about that dragon but the wench shouldn't talk to Kikyo like that." Inuyasha growls out silently.

Meanwhile Aoimoi was listening to Someiryu and Yorokobi relay what was being told behind them. "it seems the sooner we get that water the better." she says bitterly, sighing in exasperation, Yorokobi chuckling at her expression.

"there is a sinister presence up ahead." Someiryu announces suddenly, alerting Aoimoi to the presence as well. "I see... this aura it is similar to Naraku's, I believe the rumours were true." Aoimoi states, grabbing the naginata wrapped in bandages from her back.

"we must be prepared." she declares swiftly, the inutachi following her example all draw their weapons, Yorokobi draws the sword given to him by Kagome's mother while Someiryu draws a long black sword, which had been hidden, from his back. With their weapons drawn the group continues walking cautiously.

The groups carefully navigated their way up the mountain, towards where the jewel shard and Naraku's incarnation, Hakudoshi, should be. The groups were led by Kikyo and Inuyasha at the front, Sango and Miroku in the centre with Kirara and Aoimoi, Yorokobi and Someiryu in the back.

"it seems that you have arrived, as planned." they hear a voice say. "oh? And what's this? You brought backup." the voice repeats and the two groups look at the sky to see Hakudoshi on Entei, his spear pointed at Inuyasha's group.

"Hakudoshi! Where's that bastard Naraku and where have you hidden the jewel shard?!" Inuyasha roars as he jumps up, slashing with his tesseiga randomly, all slashed being avoided. "is that all you can do? Pathetic." the incarnation says sneering.

Eyes flashing Aoimoi holds out the wrapped naginata and send some of her mikoki into it, before slashing it towards Hakudoshi, creating a small wave of purity, which is avoided by him but distracts him enough for Sango to throw her boomerang at him, injuring him.

Crying out in pain Hakudoshi dashes towards Aoimoi on Entei and slashes down onto the wrapped naginata, tearing off the bandage to reveal it's blade and shaft.

The shaft was black and wrapped with cerulean and midnight blue cloths, the tips of the cloths looked like they were tipped into red blood, the blade of the naginata was jagged and silver in colour, carved into the blade were the kanji of 'protector' and 'purity' and there were two golden rings in the blade just above where it connects with the shaft.

Snapping out of the shock caused by the weapon, Hakudoshi gets away before being slashed by the blade, only to have to avoid an arrow from Kikyo. "continue ahead and look for the jewel shard, we can take care of him." Yorokobi tells the inutachi, who nod before continuing along, being shielded from Hakudoshi.

The group of three now alone with Hakudoshi fight more freely, Someiryu starts throwing flames at Entei, Yorokobi helping him with his fox fire while Aoimoi and Hakudoshi face of one on one.

"tch, the original target isn't here anyway." Hakudoshi mutters before Naraku's insects swarm his opponents and he runs away. One the insects were gone, the group of three ran after the Inutachi.


End file.
